


Red Light

by Lexi_rox



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi_rox/pseuds/Lexi_rox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything that couldn't happen between Roy and Oliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light

“Go on, kill me!” the young man screamed. He was ready to die, the life of Roy Harper, the minor criminal was over right there, wherever he was. He didn't care much about anything, even Thea said he’s a waste, so what was the point in living? Then suddenly he heard a noise as if on top of the carriage. He looked around and so did his capturer. Then they heard the glass break and the Hood swung in through a window. The hero threw an arrow to where Roy’s hands were strapped. “Let the kid go!” the Hood said, not leaving space for dissent. The boy listened to the two vigilantes talk until he caught the nod his savior send him, he quickly realized it’s meaning and took the arrow stuck next to his hand to free himself. What happened next is just a blur in Roy’s memory, a gun pointed at him, an arrow in the shooters chest. Than he sat down, adrenaline pumping through his body, feeling the thrill of being alive.

He didn't have time to set his mind, but he knew it was a new Roy Harper that came out of the subway. He had to do something better with his life, but first he had to see the person that cared about him and was surely worried sick - Thea.

He saw her by the bar, but she couldn't see him so he sent her a message. When she turned around he saw the makeup running down her cheeks, she must have been crying for hours. She only managed to give him a hearty hug before she ran off to the toilets to fix herself up. Roy stood there left to his thoughts and loud music. As he lent on the bar he felt something in his pocket. He reached into it to find the arrow that saved him, only he didn't put it there. That was the sign he needed to realize what he wanted to do. He wanted to help people, he wanted to do good in the Glades, not be a waste or even a threat. He wanted to be like the Hood and the next thing he had to do was find him.

*******************************************************************************************************************************************

 

Ollie came to Verdant. It was his second home now. Maybe it even felt more like home than the mansion. Tonight was eventful,the extra pressure of the victim being his sisters friend seemed to have made them put extra effort that payed off, but it wasn’t only because Roy was Thea’s friend. He liked the boy, young, attractive but other than that a complete opposite of what Oliver used to be at his age. There was something about him that made Oliver give him the arrow, a little souvenir of that night. He had plans for him, but it was going to take time. He watched Roy as he fell into Thea’s arms, then walked down the stairs and outside to get some fresh air trying to figure it all out in his head.  
  
“Ollie?” he heard behind his back. “Hi!” he responded. It was Laurel, she asked about Roy and Oliver tried his best at sounding like the protective older brother rather than anything else while asking if the boy was more than a friend to his sister. Laurel on the other hand wasn’t going to hide her feelings and they talked about her troubles, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy and that he wished it all could be easier. He went back in and down to the basement. “Theas friend is upstairs” Diggle said “I saw.” Oliver replied thinking of the moment he slipped the arrow in Roys pocket. “You probably saw that they’re very happy to see each other if you know what I mean.” Felicity couldn’t help but add, which made Ollie feel more uncomfortable than he could ever admit, “Which you probably don’t wanna talk about, because she’s your baby sister”, she finished. He was glad to call her a friend, sometimes all he needed was her hasty comment to put him back in line. He needed his friends and he had to take better care of the friendships he built, he realised arrows can keep him alive but without Diggle, Felicity, Laurel, it wouldn’t be a life worth living.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one here.  
> English isn't my first language  
> Hope you'll enjoy it, if you do, I'll write more


End file.
